Campfire?
by ElvenLove
Summary: What happens when a few ghosts from the ghost zone get together for a camp out? And what happens if Vlad has a mini Danny stalking camera, and connects it to Amity Parks TV station, and has the whole town watch? One swear word, and the word Rape yelled. Made from pure boredness. Based off of a picture I saw on deviantart. - made when I was 13(3 years ago) so it sucks :y


Disclaimer: I got bored. Danny Phantom or any other chars aren't mine! sorry for any spelling mistakes! please review about them, And I'll fix them!

* * *

><p>The whole town was staring at the TV channel, laughing their butt's off. -<p>

The mayor had somehow managed to get some ghost proof camera, the size of a fly, to stalk Danny Phantom around, and show them what hes doing that night! This was the scene;  
>Danny Phantom was sitting on a log, around a fire, with Vlad Plasmius's arm around his shoulder, while the other hand had a beer in it. Danny looked creeped out, and un-comfortable, and Wulf was sitting next to him. Beside Wulf sat Ember Mcclain, and beside Ember sat Johnny 13. Beside Johnny sat Technus who was on the phone.<p>

They were in the woods. Danielle Phantom was bringing a pail of water or some liquidy substance to throw on Vlad, and the box ghost sat on the opposite side of them, being on the right side, next to Vlad's beer hand, and was trying to scare people by shining a light bulb in his face and saying a scary story.  
>Clockwork sat beside the box ghost, and was the only one listening to his scary story.<p>

"I-I Love you S-Sooo much man... Will y-you Marry my cat?" said Vlad, before sobbing into Danny's shoulder. "... Eww... No... and you have a cat?"

Ember was playing campfire music, and Wulf was watching Danielle get something to prank Vlad with. Clockwork was actually starting to get scared of  
>the box ghost, while Johnny was laughing at Danny, and Technus was trying to get cell phone connection.<p>

"- And then, the dragon leapt out of no-where, screaming 'ooobaaaaahhhgggoooooraaaluu'-" the box ghost continued, Clockworks face was a mix between shocked, scared, horrified, and like he had just laughed for ten hours.

"-C A M P F I R E song-" Sang Ember, ignoring Johnny pointing at Danny and laughing.

"ARGH! Curse you cell phone connection!" Cried Technus.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Danny screamed like a little girl. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD!" cried Vlad hysterically.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS YOUTUBE GOLD!" laughed Johnny.

Wulf just said some stuff in Esperanto that no one could understand-

"RAPE!" Danny's voice rang throughout the camp area "I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD OCIFFER!" Vlads voice was heard right after.

Danielle finally had her prank, and 3...2...1... SPLASH! she threw the water over Vlads head.

"RARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" he cried. "THANK GOD!" screeched Danny, as he went and hid behind Clockwork.

"Help me." He whimpered, and all Clockwork did was absent-mindedly pass him a beaten up Fenton thermos that said, "Dan" in perminant marker on it, and continued to listen to the box ghosts story.

"This is going to be a long night." Sighed Danny. "Your telling ME and I'm the one that lives in a soup thermos!" said a distant small voice from the Fenton Thermos saying "Dan" on it. "Shut up you." Danny said back. There was a loud growl from it, so Danny threw it at a tree. He was glad he couldn't hear Dan growling anymore, after a wild dog peed on it.

Meanwhile -

The whole town was gathered, and watching it at the Town hall on a big screen TV. As they where all laughing at the scene, and mostly Danny, a voice, obviously the Red Huntresses was heard,  
>"I'm never going to let him live this down!"<p>

A few weeks later, all ghosts and humans that resided in Amity Park were called to town for unknown reasons.

"Welcome, Ghosts and humans! I'm here too Discuss a little TV entertainment from a few weeks bac- I—Don't look at me like that Daniel PHANTOM, Your nuts too." He said. Danny just glared at him, "I WILL NOT MARRY YOUR CAT!" he screamed, leaving Vlad to wonder what the hell he meant, and others to wonder if he got the two Vlads wrong.

End.

* * *

><p>o.o... That was complete randomness. I don't even know where it came from! well actually, it's based off a deviantart picture xD<p> 


End file.
